


Honey, Honey

by foureyed_tozier



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, I Love You, Mamma Mia - Freeform, Songfic, stanverly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:43:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foureyed_tozier/pseuds/foureyed_tozier





	Honey, Honey

_Honey, honey, how he thrills me_

 

_Uh-huh_

 

_Honey, Honey_

 

Beverly beams as Stan twirls her away, her red hair long enough now to fan out around her. Stan smiles back, the shape gentler on his lips, and he tugs her back, flush to his chest. 

 

_Honey, honey, nearly kills me_

 

_Uh-huh_

 

_Honey, honey_

 

Her eyes crinkle up at him, slivers of emerald, and Stan presses a kiss to the top of her head. 

 

And away again.

 

_I’d heard about him before_

 

_I wanted to know some more_

 

_Now I know what they mean_

 

_He’s a love machine!_

 

And back. Their hands clasp together, her fingers interlacing with his, nails perfectly rounded and a gentle pink. 

 

How he makes me dizzy

 

Bev’s smile grows. Stan leans forward and pecks her on the lips, quicky. 

 

_Honey, honey, let me feel it_

 

_Uh-huh_

 

_Honey, honey_

 

Bev lets out a squeal as Stan’s hands slide down from her sides to her thighs, and she automatically clenches them around his waist as he lifts her up, spinning around. 

 

_Honey, honey, don’t conceal it_

 

_Uh-huh_

 

_Honey, honey_

 

She laughs, leaning back, her head hanging upside down. The world blurs together, and She giggles as she hurls herself back up. “Well that was an ab workout,” she breathes as Stan slows to a stop. 

 

_The way that you kiss me goodnight_

 

_The way that you hold me tight_

 

_I feel like I wanna sing, when you do your_

 

_Thing!_

 

Stan laughs, and Bev drops her forehead to his shoulder, shifting so she’s clenching onto his waist tighter, her dress falling back against her hips in a most unladylike fashion. He can feel her lips brush his shoulder as she sings along to the song. 

 

_Honey, honey, touch me baby_

 

_Uh-huh_

 

_Honey, honey_

 

Stan slowly slides her down until her feet hit the ground, and he winks at her. 

 

She squeals again, pushing a hand against his chest.

 

_Honey, honey, hold me baby_

 

_Uh-huh_

 

_Honey, honey_

 

Stan mouths along exaggeratedly, grabbing onto Bev’s hips and pulling her flush against him, flailing in a mocking approximation of grinding, and listens to her shrieking laughter with a warm heart. 

 

_You look like a movie star_

 

_But I like just who you are_

 

_And honey, to say the least_

 

_You’re a doggone beast!_

 

Stan slips his hand back into Bev’s and spins her away again, her delighted laughter widening his smile as he yanks her back. 

 

_Honey, honey, how he thrilled me_

 

_Uh-huh_

 

_Honey, honey_

 

He brought Bev down in a dramatic dip, leaning down and kissing her gently. 

 

_Honey, honey, nearly killed me_

 

_Uh-huh_

 

_Honey, honey_

 

Bev separates first, her eyes shining. “I love you,” She breathes, and Stan’s heart catches in his throat, and she looks so nervous, with Stan’s hand on her back, the other linked with hers. 

 

He slowly pulls her up to a standing position. 

 

_I’d heard about you before_

 

_I wanted to know some more_

 

_And know I’m about to see_

 

_What you mean to me_

 

“I love you, too,” he says, and she sags in apparent relief, surging forward and crushing him in a bruising hug. 

 

“Don’t ever pause like that again, you dickwad,” She laughs, and Stan smiles against her neck, bringing her closer. 

 

“Whatever you say,” he agrees. 


End file.
